The Twins of Lancaster Hall
by Magnolie
Summary: Modern Day AU - Jaime and Cersei are the eldest children of Duke and Duchess Lancaster. After being seperated for months, they finally meet again for their father's birthday back in Lancastershire. But things have changed between them, at least that is what Cersei assumes, when Jaime brings company as he wants to pick her up from the train station.


**The Twins of Lancaster Hall**

* * *

The thoughts of Jaime came at every time of the day: Unexpected and Unannounced, she did not even have to think of him and she did not even want them. The longer she had not seen him, the more often she saw his face before her closed eyes, smiling, panting, and laughting.  
She could vividly remember the first time Jaime had sneaked his hand into her pants. The mere thought made her shudder and she nervously crossed her legs. Carefully, she moved a little in her seat, away from the stranger sitting next to her in the railway compartment while the bleak landscape was passing by outside.  
They had been what? – 15 maybe or a little older and it had been a wet, hot summer. Her hair would never really dry after washing and everything she wore would stick to her skin, always being wet from sweating and air. One day in late August, when their parents were away shopping with Tyrion, she had lied down by the great oak tree almost at the boarder of her father's property in Miami. She was reading when she had seen Jaime coming towards her from the direction of the house.

Things had been difficult for a while by then. As children their cuddling and _playing_ had always been innocent but now… now it was different. She had seen him fully naked for the first time two months ago or so, when he had been in the bathroom, getting ready to take a shower. He had beautiful muscles now and was almost one foot taller than her, his voice had darkened and beneath his belly button he had grown as well. She had stared at him for forever, not being able to look away, feeling a strange stirring in her belly and underneath. Later when she had changed later in her own room, she had found her underwear slightly wet and when she had touched herself between her legs to find out where it came from, it was different than ever before. She just hadn't been able to stop until something was rushing through her body and every muscle: a feeling of losing her mind. She had wanted to moan and scream – only and always, always thinking of Jaime.

She had done it again and again every night since then, wondering if Jaime was ever doing the same, thinking of her or if he thought of other girls from his school or swimming team. She had stood before his door twice, wanting to knock and ask him. But she hadn't. _He is your brother_. _He will be the Duke of Lancaster once._ Their mother had told them, when she had found them together, _playing_ when they were younger. _He is your brother._ She had told herself hundredths of times – but she would never want to be together with anyone else. How could something, that came to her so naturally, be wrong to anybody?

So when he came towards her that day, she had to swallow hard. One day she would tell him and take him, make him her own and never again let him go. But not today.

He had sat down next to her that one day, putting his hands behind his head, leaning against the oak tree next to Cersei. She had looked at him, but he had not looked at her, so she had turned back to her book. Until she felt him unbuttoning her red hot pants and a second later, he had his hand over her entrance only her slip parting him from her bare skin. He hadn't remained there long but moved away her underwear. That day, his fingers had made her climax around them and moan. She had stared at him, panting, silently weeping his name, cheeks flushed, wanting more.

However nice it had been that day, every time she was thinking about it she grew wet and aroused in the most impossible places: lectures, planes, shopping malls.  
They had done it many times during that summer but in the end, after they had returned to England, she was sent to school in London, far away from Jaime and Lancastershire. She didn't know whether her mother had finally suspected something or if it really was supposed to be for her own good and education. She was 19 now. She was allowed to vote and to live alone – why would society not allow the daughter of a duke to choose her lover?

The train kept rushing through the empty landscape. She was going back for her father's birthday. Jaime was going to pick her up from the train station. No matter what, she was afraid. He had surely found new friends in his new school, or maybe worse. Maybe he was with one of the pretty, tall girls now that would always have the advantage of not being his twin sister. Or maybe he had just lost interest in her after all. She couldn't know. When they texted each other, she never dared to ask, fearing someone could find one of the mobiles and read their texts.

No one but them would ever understand it. No one would ever know what it meant to be incomplete, one soul born into two bodies – and to be reunited again.

When they arrived at the station, she could see Jaime from afar through her window. He was wearing a shirt and black pants. _He must have come from school right away. _She thought. He looked so wonderful. Silently he took her bags and belongings when he helped her out of the train. Then he scrutinized her from head to toe before he pressed a light kiss to her cheek.

"Does the Duchess know you are here to get me?" she smiled and caressed his cheek.

"They sent Charlie to pick you up, but he thinks you won't arrive until tea."

"Does that mean we will be spending the afternoon together?" Her smile grew wider with the thought of Jaime and her spending the afternoon in Coover's End, a small house out of town next to a thin river. They had used it as their refugee before. For just a moment, Cersei was happy. Everything would carry on as it was.  
But her happiness found a sudden end when she saw how he frowned.

"No, not exactly."

"What? Why?" She looked at him, not being able to understand.

"I have someone to introduce you to." He said and placed both of his hands on her arms.

She stared at him in fear.

"Who?" she asked, trembling.

"Her name is Brienne, she… she is a ... _very_ good friend of mine, do you understand? Like a _girl_friend."

Cersei felt like passing out. She had last seen her twin four months ago, when he had still fucked her against the walls of her room - so where did that trull come from?

"She's waiting in the car, Cersei. I didn't have a choice, I thought I-"

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE? You could have told her that you haven't seen you twin in four months and want to spend some time alone with her!" Cersei almost yelled at him, stepping back a little.

"Cersei I…"

"No Jaime. Don't Cersei me. I'm waiting for Charlie, go have fun with Briena."  
She hissed angrily, trying to keep the tears in her eyes.

"Cersei you don't understand she-"

He felt Cersei's hand hard on his cheek, she had slapped him furiously. He could see tears in her eyes.

"Just shut up, Jaime. Just save it! If you want to screw someone else, go ahead but don't dare thinking I will ever approve or spend a single second with her."

She grabbed her bags and rushed towards the only café at the station to wait for her father's driver. Temperatures had dropped at least ten degrees but Jaime didn't dare to follow her. He had thought about fifty different ways to tell his twin without hurting her, explain to her that their mother had _arranged_ the relationship, inviting the daughter of the Lord Tarthem once a week for tea and forcing Jaime to get to know her. To him, it all was a farce. If his mother thought he was happily in love with Brienne, he could have Cersei at night in any way he wanted. And once he would inherit his father's title he would no longer care.  
He should have told her about it sooner he thought now. The mere sight of her in her short skirt and white blouse had made him harden. But he knew her, when Cersei was furious she knew no reason. It was a great moment to let her fuck him but never one to explain himself.

Brienne was waiting the car, reading a sports magazine. She was a lot into swimming, just like him, but she looked more like a man than he did, with her blonde short, hair and her edged face. She was a friend to him. She understood him in a way.

"Where is your sister?" she asked with her deep voice, looking up from her read.

"She wasn't on the train, probably missed it." He muttered.

"Do you want to wait?"

"No, you'll see her at dinner." He started the engine.

Charlie picked her up from the station for tea.  
It started to rain on the way back to Lancaster Hall. The dark, old castle eventually appeared before the car without warning, looming, telling thousand stories of lost love, jealousy and hate at once – 300 years of lions living in it filled these walls.  
Cersei wondered.  
Had there ever been brother and sister before them that had loved one another and could not be together? She wanted to cry, but she didn't. She was Cersei Lannister the daughter of the Duke of Lancaster and she would, for God's sake, not cry.

Dinner was already served and the sun setting when she had settled again swallowed her anger and dressed up properly. She wore a bright red dress and golden jewellery, long and shining. Her hair was open, smelling like lavender and she knew everyone in the room would smell it but only Jaime would remember it – maybe Tyrion as well but the little imp didn't count – and Jaime would not be able to think of anything else but her during dinner.

Everyone else was already there when she entered the room. Her father was seated in the middle of the table, next to him the duchess on the right, on his left side uncle Kevan then aunt Genna. Next to her was an empty seat, probably meant for Cersei and then Jaime and Brienne followed. Some of her cousins were seated next to her mother, followed by some guests until they reached Tyrion, who sat directly opposite to the empty chair next to Jaime. Next to her youngest brother was another empty seat. Cersei walked slowly through the whole room, behind Tyrion, the guests and her cousins to bend down next to her father and give him a kiss on his cheek.

"You are late."

"I am sorry father; I was so tired from the journey." She said and smiled coldly, turning around, walking back all the way to the empty seat next to Tyrion, and ignoring Jaime. She looked up and directly into his eyes. Her brother was trying to eat but he was only staring at her. When she repositioned her seat, she had to lean forward, giving him the opportunity to look at her pale décolleté. Tyrion was staring too, wondering what he had done to earn the honour of Cersei taking seat next to him.

Dinner was mere torture for Jaime. She was there, staring right into his eyes whenever he raised his chin, smelling like lavender and looking oh-so beautiful. He wanted to have her right here on this table – no matter the company they had.

"So, as I see, my little brother has finally found a match." Cersei noticed randomly over her first course.

"I'm _not_ your _little_ brother."

"You _are_ younger than me."

"Seconds, I was holding your ankle when we were born, you were simply queue-jumping."

"I haven't heard that story yet."

Until now, Cersei had not rewarded the slapper with a single glare and stared into Jaime's eyes only, but now she turned her head and looked at her.

"It's very short and boring. I was born first and Jaime had to hold onto me because he could not get out on his own."

"Cersei! We've heard enough, young lady." Her mother looked at her with an icy glare from across the table. Suddenly everyone was looking up.

"I am sorry – I sometimes get too caught up by the stories of our childhood, shall I tell more?" She piped cattily.

"I'm sure no one wants to hear them, sweet sister." Jaime answered coldly.

"I do." Brienne said. She was tall and ugly, with short blonde hair and could have been a boy as well. Cersei took a sip from her wine.

"Well I could tell you about our summer in Miami, or has Jaime done that already?" She licked her lips and grinned towards Jaime.

"Cersei, you can discuss that when you're alone but not at the dinner table when we have guests." Her father didn't even have to look up from his plate when he spoke.

"It's too long anyway." Cersei said silently, busying again with her meat.

Dinner carried on as usual. Cersei had made it her game years ago, looking at Jaime long enough so he would feel her stares and look up to her. She would glance at him for one more second usually opening her moth a little bit, the same way she did when he was inside of her, and the looking away. She knew Jaime loved their games as much as she did and suffered like a wounded, little lion cup when she did not engage in it.

They left the room three hours before midnight, the men heading to play cards and smoke, the ladies for the salon to have cocktails and gossip.  
It was an entire bore to Cersei. When she was younger, she had often joined her father to play cards being his lucky charm. Now that she was a grown woman, she had to join her mother and the other women, usually guests and friends.  
For a while, she listened to boring stories, had two or three cocktails and avoided talking to Briena – or whatever her name was. She excused herself eventually, telling that she was still tired from her trip and needed to rest have fully recovered tomorrow for the hunting trip.

When she closed the door behind her, the corridor grew dark and black. She took a deep breath and waited for a while just enjoying the relief. The only thing she wanted was to survive the weekend and then go back to London. She had thought about transferring to Munich or Vienna, never seeing Jaime again. But was she ready for a life without him? When she made her first steps towards the other end of the floor, to reach the staircase, another door opened and the muffled noise from inside the different rooms turned louder.  
It was Jaime, who slowly slipped out of the room and took a deep breath.  
He must have seen her moving, for he looked up and saw her.

"Cersei…" he made a step towards her, "Please hear me out."

"Why would I?" She continued her way, getting faster with every move.

When she passed him, he grabbed her arm and in the fragment of a second, she was between him and the wall. _Back where I belong._ She couldn't even help it; the thought had crossed her mind before she had realized where she was. He pressed himself against her, keeping her where she was. Then he lowered his moth down to her ear.

"You are a maniac, Cersei Lancaster, and I-I hate you with ever part of my soul. I hate you so much, because I can't think of anything else, never, when we are in the same room. I hate that you haunt my dreams, that every time when I see you I feel the urge to grab you and make you my own," he pressed her even harder against the wall, leaving no space between them so she could feel the physical proof of his words, "You drive me crazy, every part of my being screams for you and I wish I could just leave you alone, just love you as my twin, my best friend and companion," he was on the verge and paused. He kissed her ear and slightly bit her neck before he continued, "But I can't. Because all this hate I feel for you is nothing more than furious love. I love you Cersei, and I want you to share my bed for the rest of our lives. I have never loved anybody else and I will never love anybody else but you. You are … everything to me. I would give all … this up for you if it made any difference. But you are just so… stubborn. Can't you even listen to me, why won't you?" now his voice sounded desperate and she wasn't sure whether it was from desire or emotion. She guessed it was a mixture when she felt how his hand wandered to her butt and caressed it. She couldn't breathe anymore. It had been too long since they had been together, too long since their last kiss and hug. She was still mad at him but she was at least as addicted to him as he was to her.

A moan left her lips and he buried his face in her hair, pressing even closer to her and sucking her pulse point.

"I love you." Someone said.

Then Jaime parted from her. Without another glare, he left her in the hallway, returning to the men in the salon again.

Cersei felt her neck redden. He had sucked so hard it had hurt. She wanted to storm into the damn salon and drag him out there and into her bed, as impossible as it was, it was the only thing she wanted.  
She took a moment to collect herself, before she left and went to bed, starting a night without sleep.

The sun did not let itself show when they head out for hunting the next day.  
The men all carried deer rifles, each of them being accompanied by a woman or one of the older children except for Tyrion, who went with Jaime and Brienne and of course Cersei, who had a rifle for her own and no company.

Cersei wore tight trousers, showing off her beautiful curves and an even tighter jacket, both in crimson and gold. She made a fashion-show out of the pheasant hunting every year. Jaime could remember her being his companion when they were a little younger. As soon as he had shot something (and that had never taken long) they had engaged in other activities. It had been thrilling and satisfying, just the two of them and nothing else, the rest of the group far away from them. They never dared to stay together for longer after they had done it in the house, but out here or in Coover's End, they had stayed together for hours. No one knew the woods as good as they did. And no one had ever found them. Jaime sighed. Was there really nothing else he could think about this weekend? He rolled his shoulders and tried to relax.

She did not look at him once today, at least he did not notice. When Brienne started asking questions about the pheasants and hunting in general, he had lost his twin in the crowd. He tried to find her again but when all the hunters were splitting up, he recognized that he had lost her. Together with Tyrion and Brienne, he walked through the grass in silence. He could hear them talking behind him. He did not want to hunt today, he wasn't in the mood.

Soon he felt his feet walking faster and faster, making bigger steps. He heard Tyrion calling his name once but he did not turn around. He sometimes asked himself whether his little brother knew. Whether he had known it all along. He also wondered if Brienne knew, or maybe anyone else. Deep in his thoughts of Cersei, his family, school and the future, he did not realize how far he was leaving Tyrion and Brienne behind. Here, almost at the edge of his parents' property, no other hunter would be on the lookout. The forest was too deep here and the hunters all knew their territories too well to drift off that far.  
Jaime would have walked on forever, had he not heard someone whistle.

There she stood, slightly higher than him about 50 feet away from him, three pheasants in her left hand, the rifle on her right shoulder.

"How did you know how and where to touch me when we were fifteen?"

He looked at her for a moment, lifting his free hand and laughing lightly.

"Cersei, your room was only steps from mine, I watched you almost every night as soon as I heard you moan."

"You watched me?" she asked.

"I watched you and I heard you. The first few times it was just… curiosity and…inspiration." He admitted.

"And then?"

"One time… One time I asked myself of whom you were thinking when you… you know… and that made me stay away from your room for a while. I so badly wanted it to be me but I was sure that would never happen, until…"

"Until?"

"I once came home late from training. Mom and Dad were asleep then and I just took a shower. When I walked back into my room. I heard you. I heard you saying my name along with the usually sounds. I was only a second away from opening your door and doing what you were asking me for, when I saw a light at the end of the floor and hushed into my room. That was the night before we met under that tree."

She looked away. Until know, their eyes had locked, but she had turned her head now. He though she would just stand there forever until she finally looked down to him again.

"And now? What has changed? Why… her?" her voice was lightly trembling.

Jaime's heart broke a little. He could remember how he had been in that position a few years ago. There had once been a boy in grammar school who had wanted her to be his girlfriend. Jaime had made short work and had done him over behind the pool. _If I see you touching her, I will kill you. If I see you looking at her, I will kill you. If I see that you are thinking of her, I will kill you._

"She's not real," He simply said, "I admit, I could have told you earlier, but I never found the right time, she's a distraction… a distraction from us, for mother and father alone, so we can be together."  
He was pleading now, pleading her to understand and come down to him.

"Cersei, please", he said softly, "Come here."

He could see her taking in a deep breath before she slowly walked down to him and finally leaned her head against his shoulder. He took her gun and put it down next to his own when he heard how she had dropped the birds. Then he took her into both of his arms and hugged her tightly.

They didn't make out in the woods later. After a while, he simply took her birds and the rifles, took her by the hand and walked her back to the house. They didn't speak, just watched the air getting colder, the sunlight fading and the forest regaining his sovereignty. She leaned into him now and then, granting him love and warmth. He would then simply put his right arm around her waist and caress her there.

The lights were already on when they stepped inside the house. When they were sure that no one would see them, Cersei pressed a sweet and short kiss on her brother's lips.  
"I'll be waiting for you after dinner." She whispered before they parted. Someone was approaching, running down the stairs and making great noise.

"Tywin they're here! They're back!" Joanna Lancaster stood way above them on the staircase. She has just ended when they saw their father joining her. His face was rigid but the twins could deduce that he was relieved form the way he let the air escape from his lungs.

"Where have you two been? We've been searching for you for hours?"

"It's alright mother, we were just catching up." Cersei automatically moved a step away from Jaime so any space, her mother could perceive as 'too close', would broaden, but Jaime simply followed her, now standing directly behind her so she could feel his breath on her ear. It made her shudder. She wanted to be back in Coover's End, observing Jaime putting on a fire and returning to the bed to her afterwards. It had been too long.

"Catching up?"

Her mother's almost squeakily nervous voice brought her back to reality.

"We shot some pretty birds." Jaime proudly raised his hand and let his parents see the catch. His father showed the slightest bit of pride. Duke Lancaster had never understood why his wife was so eager to keep the twins apart. They were his pride and joy, each of them being bright, beautiful and wrathful when they needed to be. Together, they made a perfect one. Joanna had once suggested that their relationship to one another was getting out of control. Nonsense, he had said. She was just too bored in this big house and making up problems where there were none.

"Go shower you two and get something clean to wear. We're having dinner in 70 minutes."

"Yes, your grace." The twins replied. Cersei knew her father liked it to be addressed that formally by his own family although he would never admit it to anyone. She saw him smile before he told them that a simple 'father' would do as well and left.

Nightfall came soon and dinner passed by. Cersei almost could not keep her eyes open. Again and again she felt herself closing her eyes to rest them only for a second but then her mind clouded and she almost fell asleep at the table. She didn't know where the fatigue came from, but Jaime didn't seem to feel any better. Maybe their long walk had worn them out, maybe it was the relief to be reunited again or maybe it was the weather and the last, sleepless night. She didn't know when she excused herself from the table, bidding everyone good night and retiring to her room. The last thing she thought of before she eventually fell asleep was what a shame was that she could not see Jaime tonight.

It was the middle of the night already when she fell into an uneasy sleep. She was not used to going to bed this early and now slowly waking again. It was the feeling of a warm hand on her hip that finally woke her. When she turned around she saw Jaime, a finger on his lips, only wearing his pyjama trousers.

It only took her a moment to fully awake but Jaime had found her lips earlier. He moved his body so he was sitting above her, kissing her mouth, jaw line and making his way down to her collarbone.

She closed her eyes, gliding with her hands from his shoulders to his upper back and spine. Jaime loved it when she caressed his spine, just moving her fingers up and down. Cersei thought back to the summer in Miami when they had started this. One time, he had come only from her voice and caresses of his spine. She smiled absentmindedly when she heard him moan but never resting and making his way down her body, kissing her in every place he knew.

His hand wandered down to her belly button and the between her legs. He was delighted when he found her wet there and heard her sucking in the air. He had already awoken hard before he had come to her room. He had been as tired as her and thought that he would spend the night sleeping. A vision of her lying under him between the sheets had brought him to life again. For a moment he had considered solving the issue himself in the bathroom, but it had been too long. He missed her too much.

"Jaime, please."

He heard her whisper above him.

"Yes, sweet sister?"

He looked up to her. Even in the meagre light he could see that her pupils had dialled and her beautiful green eyes had turned black with desire.

"Don't let me wait much longer."

"With what?" he grinned.

Her desperate desire vanished for a second form her eyes.

"Fucking me until I scream and wake the whole house."

Her hand had found his cock. Her small fingers moved up and down why he felt how her legs were shifting beneath him, opening for him.

He took both of her hands and pinned them down onto the pillow before he thrust into her for the first time. He had missed that feeling for much too long. It was not only the sexual relief, no, it was this certain feeling only Cersei could evoke within him. A feeling only she could stir up with her glances, touches, words but most importantly, her mere being. Nobody else would ever make him feel whole, right and loved.

They moved slowly staring at each other but never speaking. Normally, they were more adventurous, faster, more forceful and possessive but it had been so long, Cersei felt she had to get used to the intensity of the feeling again. And so she did not ask him to go faster. It was riveting enough to just look into his eyes and hear his quiet moans, the quiet moans that carried her over the edge every time they were together. She closed her eyes and bowed her back, opening her mouth and releasing a silent scream when she felt that she was coming closer.

Jaime moved with her, now actually thrusting harder and deeper. His moans were louder now and Cersei smiled at the idea that her mother could find them here any second. She imagined looking at the women that had taken her away from her sweet Jaime, while he was making her come and not even caring for their company. It was that thought that eventually made her clinch around him.  
It was harder and longer than every time she had done it herself during the last months and she never ever wanted it to stop. Jaime was right behind her, coming from the feeling of her own climax around his cock.

After a few last and quiet moans it eventually grew silent between them.

"Are we okay, Cersei? Because if we're not, we need to talk about it again."

He asked her after a while. She sighed and touched his cheek.

"Jaime, we will never be _okay_. We are brother and sister. The whole world would have to turn around so we could-"

He cut her off with a light kiss.

"I am not interested on the whole world. All I am interested in is you and me. _Us._ I don't care if we will have to hide our life long. We won't by the way. I'm gonna marry you the second I become Duke of Lancaster. The point is, Cersei: Are we okay?"

She smiled and caressed his neck.

"Oh my sweet, foolish, little brother... I have you back in my bed. What better thing could there be on earth?"


End file.
